Gems Life in Beach City
by Dante Watterson
Summary: Watch as how the Gems live their lives from within Beach City as they enjoy their time with each others Bf's, Gf's, Husbands and or Wives. Tom belongs to Damntohell, Onyx belongs to King Spike Rules, Jewel belongs to Lexboss, and Soren belongs to me


_**Gems Life In Beach City**_

* * *

 _ **(Beach City)**_

From within Beach City inside the town there was what had appeared to be two Gems who were spending time together happily, the first Gem of the two was Pearl's daughter who goes by the name Jewel, the other who is also a Gem that goes by the name Tom, he was once a human being that became a half Gem when he ate Gem powder, but later on becomes a whole Gem after his human side was killed by one of the leaders of Homeworld, that goes by the name Blood Diamond.

Tom joined the Crystal Gems while he was human before he became a full Gem which caused his skin to become a multicolor color.

While Tom and Jewel were both walking and spending time together from within town they were looking up at the sky seeing how beautiful the sky was as it was blue with a few white clouds in the air which give the sky a more interesting thing to see, as they were looking at the sky the two then smiled as Tom said. "The sky looks Nice, right Jewel?"

After he asked that Jewel then nodded with a smile and then said. "It is nice. But I wonder if there's something that we can both go at to make this day wonderful?"

After Jewel asked that curiously Tom then began looking around the town before seeing what had appeared to be FunLand which was the only place that has multiple rides that are something to make this day feel wonderful for the both of them, as they smiled at each other as Tom then asked Jewel. "Wanna go and ride a few rides together in FunLand Jewel?"

After he asked that Jewel then nodded and then said. "Sure Tom, that would be nice."

After saying that they then began walking towards FunLand as they past the large sign making their way to one of the rides they want to ride together first as Jewel asked. "What should we ride together first Tom?"

When Jewel asked Tom he then spotted what had appeared to be a Farris Wheel which went very high up like almost every Farris Wheel as Tom asked Jewel. "How about that ride first Jewel?"

After Tom asked that Jewel then looked at the Farris Wheel for a moment before a grin appear on her face as she then said with a nod. "Sure, that would be nice Tom."

After Jewel said that Tom then said with a smile. "Sure, let's go!"

Once he said that Tom then grabbed Jewel's hand and then began taking her to the Farris Wheel as they began heading up the stairs before making their way to one of the pods of the Farris Wheel as they sat down together in it, as they were sitting in it they then felt a little jolt from the ride as it began moving as the Farris Wheel began to spin.

As the Farris Wheel began spinning around it then began stopping as soon as Tom and Jewel made it to the top together as they were able to see almost everything around them from their height of the Farris Wheel as they were amazed at the view of everything around Beach City as Jewel then said. "Wow, everything looks so...Amazing."

After Jewel said that she then felt a arm go around her back and shoulders as she looked at Tom who was the one putting his around her as he then said to her. "It sure does look Amazing Jewel. It sure does."

As Tom said that with a smile he and Jewel then looked at each other as they smiled as they were both beginning to blush a blue or multicolor before leaning into a kiss, as they began kissing they then stopped before saying at the same time to each other.

"I love you Jewel."

"I love you too Tom."

After saying that they then held onto each other happily as they watched the view together before beginning to go back down as they were going to get ready to get off and go onto the next rides together, as soon as they made it to the bottom the door of the pod then began opening as Jewel and Tom began leaving the Farris Wheel before getting ready to go to the next rides together.

As Jewel and Tom began going to the other rides together happily in FunLand they began roaming as the next ride they went together at was what had appeared to be the Rollercoaster as they were both lucky to ride as they were both tall enough to ride it, after they were able to ride it they then began walking up the stairs together before making it into a segment of the Rollercoaster with others that were and or were getting inside of it as they were going to get ready to start.

As soon as Jewel and Tom were inside the segment of the Rollercoaster Jewel then looked at Tom and then said. "Ready Tom?"

After asking that Tom then looked at Jewel with a smile and then said. "I'm always ready for a ride like this Jewel."

Once Tom said that he and Jewel then got ready as the Rollercoaster began starting as they began going up the hill of the Rollercoaster before reaching the top before going down at full speed as everyone on the Rollercoaster began screaming in a thrill of the Rollercoaster going at speed before stopping right at the end where it had started at as it slowed down before stopping as the handles in front of everyone on the Rollercoaster began going up which allowed them to get off before walking down the exit stairs.

After they got off Jewel then asked Tom. "Where should we go next Tom?"

After asking Tom then began to look around the area wondering if there was anywhere else that he and Jewel can go to in FunLand before going back home to the Beach House, after a while of looking around Tom then spotted another ride and then said. "How about that one over there?"

After asking that Jewel then looked at the ride and then said. "Sure, we can go to that one."

Once Jewel said that she and Tom then began making their way to the ride as they were going to ride it right now together as they ran towards it.

As Jewel and Tom made their way to the next ride it was what looked like the Tea Cups as it looked new and advanced then before when it was broken, as the two made their way to it as they began to make their way into one of the tea cups before getting settled in as the door that was open for them closed up automatically as they settled themselves into the ride just to be sure they won't fly off it by mistake.

After a few minutes they then began to feel the ride beginning to move as they saw it beginning to move as they saw themselves beginning to lift from the ground before beginning to spin, as they began spinning they were able to see almost everything begin to revolve around them as they began rotating at a fast pace holding onto each other as they watched.

As they were spinning Tom then asked. "Having fun Jewel?"

After asking that Jewel then smiled and then said. "I'm having a lot of fun Tom."

While they talked to each other while the ride spun around in a circle it then began to slow down which the two noticed as they began waiting for the ride to stop at the end, as soon as the ride stopped a minute later which allowed Jewel and Tom to get off before heading to the very next rides as Tom then asked. "Which ride would you like to ride next Jewel?"

After asking that Jewel then looked around before seeing a ride that she and Tom can ride, after a while of looking they then began to make their way to the very next ride.

* * *

 _ **(A few minutes later)**_

After a while Jewel and Tom had ride and went to almost every ride that they can ride from within FunLand as they decided they should be done for today there as Tom then asked. "Jewel, should we go back home now?"

After asking that Jewel then thought for a moment and the noticed that she and Tom had been to almost every fun ride in FunLand as after Jewel thought she then said with a nod. "Sure Tom, let's head back home."

Once Jewel said that Tom then nodded with a smile as they both then began heading back home to the Beach House exiting FunLand as they began walking back together as they had a great day today together in FunLand.

* * *

 ** _(Later on back at the Beach House)_**

From inside of the Beach House the Gems Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, and Peridot as well were all up in Steven Beach House Bedroom where they were watching TV together watching their favorite TV show or movie, but while they were watching the TV together happily Steven then began to hold all three of his GF's together which Lapis, Blue and Peridot blushed a green, blue or dark blue color at as Steven did that.

After Steven did that while smiling he then began kissing each of the three starting with Lapis, and the Blue Pearl, and finally Peridot each on the lips, after Steven did that he then said. "You three are amazing kissers."

After Steven said that while smiling the three, Lapis, Blue Pearl, and Peridot then began to smiling as well before bringing Steven into another kiss which made Steven and the three then blush again as they enjoyed it, after kissing Steven then smiled at then and then said to the three of them with a smile. "How about we all get into my bed and begin having 'fun'?"

After Steven asked that Lapis, Blue Pearl and Peridot then smiled and then nodded as they agreed to do that before following Steven into his bed as they all smiled before bringing the covers over all of them as they began having their 'fun' with Steven in the bed together.

* * *

 _ **(Later on in the kitchen of the Beach House)**_

Inside of the kitchen both Soren and Amethyst were there and eating what had appeared to be one of their sub sandwiches which they had both made together and shared as they split the sub in half to eat it together, while eating the sandwich they took a break from eating the sandwich they were eating as they were now taking a sip of their sodas that they got from the fridge help them swallow their sandwiches a bit more.

As they did that both Soren and Amethyst were both relaxing for the day together until there was either a attack from Homeworld, Corruption or mutant or a mission to go on, as they were eating Amethyst then asked Soren. "Hey Soren, how's the sub and soda?"

After she had asked that Soren then nodded before swallowing the sub he took a bite of before saying. "There good, taste like I imagined they would."

After saying that both Soren and Amethyst then began continuing eating their subs and drinking their sodas until they were done at the very end, after they were both done their sandwiches and drinks they then stopped for a moment and began thinking, as they began thinking Soren then asked Amethyst. "So Amethyst, what do you think we should do together?"

After Soren asked that Amethyst then began thinking before having a idea as she heard a ding go off in her mind as she had a idea before smiling at Soren before asking Soren as she said. "Soren, why don't you follow me and I'll show you what we can do."

After Amethyst said that with a smile Soren then smiled as well before saying. "Sure, I'll follow you."

Once Soren said that he then began following Amethyst as they began making their way towards the bathroom as nobody was around to see them head inside, but while they were making their way inside of the bathroom Soren then asked. "Why are we heading to the bathroom?"

After asking Amethyst then smiled at Soren and then said. "You'll see Soren."

Once she said that that's when both her and Soren then began heading inside the bathroom opening the door before closing it from behind them, as soon as they closed the door Amethyst and Soren then locked the door from behind them as soon as they heard the click they then let go of the door as Soren then asked. "Okay, now what?"

After he asked Amethyst then said to him with a seductive smile. "Now this."

Soren was then taken by surprise as Amethyst brought him into a kiss as they began laying down on the ground as they both were beginning to have their 'fun' which they were beginning to enjoy together.

* * *

 ** _(Meanwhile outside of the Beach House)_**

On the Beach of Beach City in front of the Beach House the Gems known as Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Onyx were outside together looking up at the sky together seeing different shapes of the clouds as they pointed at each of the clouds that they see together such as gem shapes, animals, animate objects, and many others.

While they were doing that they were also talking to one another as a conversation as they were talking about the missions they went on together or each, and many other things as well, after that they then began to lay down together on the sandy beach relaxing as they began looking up at the sky again.

As they the three were now looking up at the sky again Pearl and Yellow Pearl then looked at Onyx with a smile before saying to Onyx. "We Love you Onyx."

After Pearl said that Onyx then smiled at Pearl and then said with smile. "I love you too Pearl and Yellow Pearl."

Once Onyx said that he, Pearl and Yellow Pearl then kissed as they made it become passionate and nice while they laid on the ground together, which had lasted for a while before stopping as they felt the ground quake at every second, getting more active in ever second it gets closer which the two noticed as Onyx then asked Pearl as he said. "Pearl, Yellow Pearl do you think it is what I think it is?"

After Onyx asked that the two Pearl's then nodded as Yellow Pearl then said. "Yes."

After Yellow Pearl, Pearl the leader of the team then said. "it's a Corruption, get ready."

As she said that that's when her and Onyx then saw the monster that was causing the ground to quake, from what they saw the Corruption does look pretty big, about the size of almost a buildings due to it size as it looked of a mix of a insect and a animal as it was a mix of a beetle and a wolverine as it was hairy as it's hair looked spiky looking as it's body was covered in some spots with a violet like armored shell.

As the Corruptions body was covered in violet armor of a beetle it's snout was also replaced with a beetles armored snout as it was long and have four points at the end of it with a very long one in the center which makes the Corruption looks menacing looking, it had about ten legs that were covered in armor as well.

But in some places as the parts where it's legs bend at such as knees, thighs, and ankles or wrist, elbows and shoulders, it's eyes were a orange yellow like color as it's ears were also covered on armor as well, but it's back was covered in armor as well but it's armor that's on it's back were it's wings.

As it made it's snout go into the ground it the began using it to sense and smell any Gems nearby, but as it did that Pearl then shouted. "Everyone of the team hurry here immediately!"

After Pearl shouted that everyone of the team then heard them and began leaving the rooms or places they were at and hurried they're way towards Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl as they made it to them just in time as they began summoning their weapons each as they looked shocked at the Corruption they are going to be fighting as it then looked at them with a angry looking expression before roaring as it spotted/sensed them finally.

As it saw them it's then let out a furious roar as it echoed through the air as the Gems used their hands to cover their heads as they tried blocking out the sound from the roar as it was loud and furious, after the roar was done the Gems then stopped and then summoned their weapons again before getting ready to battle the Corruption to stop it from trying to poof them and to prevent it from attacking anyone in Beach City.

As the team began to get ready to battle the Corruption they then started running towards it as they were going to do everything they can to poof and then bubble it, as they began heading towards it the team noticed both Jewel and Tom running towards the Corruption first as Jewel then said to the others. "Don't worry we got this first!"

After Jewel said that she and Tom then began making their way towards the Corruption as it noticed them as it got ready to attack as it was going to try to stomp or try to eat them, as it tried doing those things Jewel and Tom managed to dodge every attack that the Corruption tried giving them as Tom then asked. "Jewel see anything that we can do to take down this Corruption?"

Once Tom asked Jewel who was dodging the attacks then looked around as she was trying to see a weakness in this Corruption before seeing a strange yellowish-orange glow under it's arms around it's joints as she gasped and said. "Yes I see it, watch!"

As Jewel shouted that for Tom to hear he then looked at Jewel and saw her aiming her Silver Sword at one of the Corruptions legs as she threw it and made a direct hit into one of the Corruptions ankles causing it to give out a roar as it's leg collapsed at the injury it took from Jewel's Sword as it slowed the Corruption down a bit.

After that happened Tom then noticed what to do as he then threw his weapon at one of the other legs right into the back of it's leg right around where the knee is usually at as the Corruption gave another roar as that leg Tom hit caused the Corruption to collapse as it couldn't stand on those two legs right now as Tom then knew what to do as he and Jewel looked at the others and said. "Everyone quick hit the Corruptions legs so it won't be able to move!"

After Tom shouted that the others then nodded as they got ready to use their weapons to stop the Corruption in it's place before getting ready to defeat it, as they got ready they all began running towards it as the Corruption then roared as it began stomping it's front feet trying to stop the Gems from defeating it.

As it did that Pearl then shouted to the others quickly. "Everyone dodge quick!"

Once Pearl had finished saying that the team then began dodging the attacks that the Corruption was trying to give them as it also began to try to crush them all with it's beetle like snout trying to crush or at least pierce or injure the team who successfully evaded the attacks in time including blocking the attacks as well.

After each of the Gems of the team dodges each of the Corruptions legs that tried stomping them they then got ready to take down the Corruptions remaining legs as it was down to 8 out of 10 legs now as they each made their way to legs of the Corruption, as Steven along with Lapis, Blue Pearl, and Peridot began taking down each of the legs.

As both Steven and Peridot ran towards a leg and began using their weapons to attack the one leg with his Shield as Peridot who uses her Limb Enhancers only in fight began shooting Blast Cannons at the Corruptions leg as well which caused it to give a painful roar as it's leg then collapsed as well.

After that leg collapsed Lapis and Blue Pearl then both ran at one leg and began using their Gem powers or weapons to defeat the next leg as Lapis flew over to one leg and gripped onto it with her Water arms to hold it's leg in place as she then said. "Blue Pearl now!"

Once she said that Blue Pearl then nodded and then began making her way towards the Corruptions leg as she reeled her Spear back before swinging it towards the Corruptions leg's weak point causing it to roar as that leg then collapsed too which lead to the Corruption to be down to it's 6 legs now as the next to attack were Soren and Amethyst as they got ready to attack the Corruption now.

As they each began getting ready to run to the two legs of the Corruption Amethyst looked at Soren and then said to him. "Ready Soren?"

After she asked that Soren then nodded with a smile and then said. "Always ready Amethyst."

Once Soren said that he and Amethyst then proceeded towards the Corruptions two legs ready to take them down now together as Soren ran towards the right left while Amethyst ran to the left one, as soon as they both made it to the two legs Soren was first to attack as he then made a purple fire appear in his hands before launching it at the Corruptions leg as Amethyst aimed her Whip at the Corruptions other leg before making a strong hit onto it's leg's weak point causing it to roar as both legs gave away leaving it down to 4 legs now.

As soon as the Corruption was down to it's four legs now the rest of the Gems including the leader began to attack as next to attack was Garnet as she got close to one of the remaining legs of the Corruption before aiming both of her Gauntlets at the Corruptions before launching them at the Corruptions leg as once they made a collision to the Corruption leg her Gauntlets exploded.

After Garnet's Gauntlets exploded the Corruption roared as it's leg was now down leaving it to it's three legs now as Garnet smiled making her Gauntlets reappear as she then said. "I did it."

Now the ones to battle it last are Onyx, Yellow Pearl and Pearl as they each ran at the last three legs that belong to the Corruption as it was still standing on those last ones, as the three were running towards the last three legs Pearl looked at Onyx and Yellow Pearl before saying. "Okay are you two ready to take this thing down?"

After Pearl asked that both Onyx and Yellow Pearl then looked at each other and then nodded as they were ready to take down this Corruption as Onyx said to Pearl. "Were ready Pearl."

After saying that Pearl then nodded as they all began to make their way towards the Corruptions last three standing legs as they each attacked, Onyx was first to attack as he summoned his Sword and began making his way towards the leg before making one big swing at the leg causing the Corruption to roar as it was now down to it's last two legs which Yellow and Pearl are making it to the last two legs as they got ready.

As Yellow Pearl and Pearl ran towards the last two legs Onyx looked at them and then said. "You got this Yellow Pearl and Pearl!"

After shouting that they then smiled and made it towards the last two legs finally as at the same time Yellow Pearl and the Leader, Pearl then sliced both of the legs at the same time causing the Corruption to fall to the floor as it was unable to stand up now, luckily the team were able to escape from being crushed by the Corruptions body as it hit the sandy ground very hard.

After the team saw this they then began smiling believing they had stopped the Corruption as Onyx then said. "Okay that was close one, now we can get ready to..."

Before Onyx could finish the Corruptions wings then began opening up as it began flying getting ready to try to escape as it was too weak to now battle them as it was beginning to try to escape from them.

As the Corruption was beginning to try to escape from the team Amethyst then said in anger. "Oh man it's trying to get away!"

After saying that Pearl then stood in front of the team and then said. "Not on my watch!" After Pearl said that she then began aiming her Spear up at the Corruptions as she began making it charge so she can blast the Corruption as she looked at the others and then said. "Everyone I'm going to need your assistance, we need to stop this Corruption before it takes off, get ready!"

After she said that the team then nodded and began aiming their weapons or elements at the Corruption as they were going to blast, shoot or throw their weapons or elements finish it off before it could escape from them, as they got ready Pearl then asked everyone as she then said. "Okay everyone take aim at the Corruptions mouth!"

Once said the team then made direct aim at the Corruptions opened mouth as they kept their eyes and weapons aimed where Pearl told them to aim as Pearl then said. "Okay on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

After shouting the last part Pearl and the others then threw, shot or blasted their weapons or attacks at the Corruptions mouth which they made a direct hit at as the Corruption then shrieked before exploding as it went poof back into it's Gem as Tom hurried and caught the Gemstone before bubbling it letting it go into the Temple where it belongs like the other ones they had captured throughout the years, months, weeks and days.

After catching the Corruption Gem after defeating it the Corruption some of the team then began heading back inside of the Beach House to rest and relax, as both Jewel and Tom went to sit together on the beach happily as they sat by each other before they then looked at each other with a smile, as they looked at each other with a smile Jewel and Tom then went forward and then went into a kiss which was passionate and lasted for a while.

As Steven was holding Lapis, Blue Pearl and Peridot's hands as they smiled at each other looking up at the nice sky that was a beautiful sunset color as they saw that it was going to be reaching night time sooner or later.


End file.
